Pressure-sensitive adhesives constitute, for example, an adhesive face of a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, and comprises acrylic or rubber polymers having a high molecular weight of, for example, several ten thousands to several millions. These polymers are dissolved in solvents and, after optionally adding other components such as tackifiers, applied onto substrates made of, for example, vinyl tapes. After completion of the application, the solvents are evaporated to remain the polymers. The polymers thus remained are dried to thereby obtain a pressure-sensitive adhesive face having a tackiness. In the production of those pressure-sensitive adhesives, there arises a problem that the solvents needed for the dissolution of the polymers scatter in a large amount into the atmosphere during the application step. Therefore, it has been required to use an apparatus for recovering the solvents scattered.
On the other hand, investigations have been made to use crosslinkable urethane resins as a pressure-sensitive adhesive which can apply components of pressure-sensitive adhesives onto substrates without using solvents.
However, any of the conventional pressure-sensitive adhesives using crosslinkable urethane resins have not been provided with fundamental properties required as pressure-sensitive adhesives in good balance.